Camp Rock Suicides
by MissNata13
Summary: We knew everything about them. As strange as it might sound, we knew the very pitch of their laughs that made them easily identifiable. We knew almost everything except the reason for their suicides.
1. Pro

**So this is new for me. I really don't write morbid fics so... I have to say it's a bit depressive. -ahemthetitlesaysitall- It's sort of based of the book/movie The Virgin Suicides. If you haven't heard of it, you should google it or seomthing. It's pretty interesting. Anyways, I was going to make it into a mutli-chapter fic BUT likie I said, not used to writing morbid thigs so it's just a oneshot.**

**ENJOY!**

**---  
Camp Rock Suicides  
---**

Every year, since Camp Rock was shut down, the four of us ventured through the eerie woods to gather in memory of the girls that still haunt us today. It's been twenty years since they departed, but they still held the same mystique that hypnotized us in the beginning. Now that we're older, we come when we can; all five of us or two but never alone. Our busy lives get in the way of visiting this camp but we still come every year. We gather to look for more clues to the mystery that has puzzled everybody for years. We all have desperately looked into every detail about the girls of the Gibson Cabin. Why they did what they did, and if there was any way we could have prevented it. As teenage boys, every girl that past our way caught our eyes but only the girls of the Gibson Cabin caught our hearts. Five girls that were so mysterious that they made us almost obsessed with them. We knew everything about them. As strange as it might sound, we knew the very pitch of their laughs that made them easily identifiable. We knew almost everything except the reason for their suicides. They all had beautifully tragic faces, they shared the exact same scent, and despite the fact that none of them were remotely related they all shared that same over-the-shoulder smile. They were all stunning in their own way but what made them even more desirable was how little they cared about their looks. The Gibson Girls were something else.

Ella

_None of us knew that her stay at Camp Rock was just an escape from a rocky relationship with her rumored boyfriend. We all saw her as the bubbly air headed girl with a different colored pout. Summer was her only escape from her life back home. She was an only child, we heard. She would run through the tall blades of grass fields, the ones we were forbidden to go to because of the snakes. Ella never cared. She would run openly to those fields to enjoy a moment in the sun. Nate, Barron, Sander and I always wondered if she would mind if we joined her. Her childlike giggles and twirls made her so inviting. But the moment Brown Cessario ran out and pulled her by the ear, we stopped our silly fantasizing. There were rumors flying around that she purposely ran out to the fields to get bitten by a snake to go back home. None of us believed it. Why would she purposely harm herself to go back to that undeserving boyfriend? Still, none of us could help but to notice how gaunt her face looked despite that same red smile plastered on her lips. We asked Brown if there was anything wrong but he never said a word. It shouldn't have surprised us that she was the first to go but it still did. _

_**-Jason**_

Tess

_If scientists __could unlock life's greatest mystery it would come nowhere near to the enigma that was Tess Tyler. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her corn silk hair was as pure as golden strands. Her voice was comparable to an angel's__. There__ was no doubt that she had__ inherited all her mother's __talent: T.J. Tyler. Her mother was perhaps the biggest female recording artist of that decade. Tess was expected to surpass her mother. She was a big deal at Camp Rock. Almost every girl wanted to be her friend but she had already established__ her close clique in the Gibson Cabin. When we had nothing else to do we would sneak out and spy on them. We always saw Tess prancing around in micro shorts and a midriff tank late at night. She was always that happy-go-lucky girl that would smile through the toughest times and always found comfort on the stage. We wondered if we could ever find a flaw on Tess. She was perfect. She was radiant__ when she was back here in Camp Rock. Tess loved to dance. Once she was courageous enough to join Ella out in the grass field and dance away. She danced to her own humming__. That__ angelic hum. Even if she hummed softly we could still hear her voice pierced through the air. And if you listen closely, you could still hear it._

_**-Barron**_

Mitchie

_She was the newest of the bunch. Almost fresh meat. At quick glance she was nothing but another girl. But if you looked harder, you would nearly slap yourself for almost overlooking__ her. Mitchie was dainty. She had this doll-like__ quality to her. She wasn't plastic. She was pure. She was everything that made a guy go crazy. Cute__ little smiles. A laugh that sounded like bells. Incredibly talented. She would climb up in__ the trees and play her__ guitar. The only way we could differentiate__ her voice from the birds was that Mitchie had background music that intertwined with her voice so well, we had to convince ourselves she was real. She was the most musically inclined. She was an impressive package for such a little girl. And she was a joker as well. She had the guts to go out in the middle of the night and play Chopin, at the loudest volume, in the piano room- waking up every single soul from the camp. We could hear her laugh as she ran back to the Gibson Cabin and plop into bed before Brown caught her. If I had a favorite, it would be Mitchie. Shy and sweet. Funny and outgoing. Who would have thought she had problems as severe as the other girls? Not me. All I saw was Mitchie the girl who I first fell for._

_**-Sander**_

Peggy

_I never heard Peggy speak. Well she never spoke directly to me at least. The only form of noise I heard from Peggy was her singing and that ringing laugh. If I tried hard enough I could hear her whispers when she chatted among her friends. Even if I was involved with Tess, Peggy always caught my eye when the five of them walked by. There was something more to__ her than her__ mute self and her dark skin that made her stand__ out from the rest. Her eyes. They were a deep set of dark brown, almost close to black. They were hypnotizing. They resembled the beady eyes of stuffed animals, except her eyes weren't vacant. Her eyes held this aura that made up for her lack of words. Her heart wasn't on her sleeve, it was__ in her eyes. You knew she was happy because there was this gloss from her eyes that made her seem alive. You knew she was upset because her eyes were dry, lifeless, and dull. Peggy never had a grey area to her. She was always black or white, happy or sad, energetic or lazy. She was good or she was bad. Brown caught her once smoking while she was supposed __to be at vocal lessons. His yell was loud enough for the whole camp to hear. All Peggy did was drop her cigarette, smoosh__ it with her foot, and walk off__._

_**-Shane**_

Caitlyn

_When I first met Caitlyn, I was sure I was dreaming. Her heart shaped face was framed with ringlets of honey colored brown hair. She looked like she was straight from a silent film. Her clothes were the only thing that grounded me. Bright and loud. She still had that classic movie look to her. Full lips. Pale skin. Perfect eye brows. Thin waist. Shapely legs. Long neck. I wasn't sure what she was doing at a musical camp. She should be out acting on Broadway or something. It wasn't till later that I found out she was planning on producing. She loved music. I got a chance to talk privately with__ her. Well, she did all the talking. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. She chatted on the different types of music and their __origins. She could __openly discuss the emotions of country music and the intricate beats of an__ African drum song. She was intimidating. Beautiful but intimidating. She had this vibe of 'you can look but you certainly can't touch'. And nobody did touch her because as far as we knew it Caitlyn was the one who needed to be protected. __As strong as she looked Caitlyn was the fragile one. She was the one that if you couldn't__ figure out what was going on in their clique Caitlyn's disposition would say it all. She was breakable._

_**-Nate**_

This year was no different, all five of us sat at the dock looking at the dark Gibson Cabin. None of us dared to enter in fear that we might ruin the image of what once was. We all clutched on to an item of great importance. Well we all had a variety of things that once belong to the girls but we held on to one thing that meant a lot to us.

_A set of old lip glosses.  
A mirror.  
A__ song book.  
A guitar.  
_And  
_An old outdated laptop._

If you really think about it, we were stupid for clinging to the past. We all moved far away, married, and had kids. We could be up at a diner catching up and talking about the old times. No. We journeyed here to the same place where all our teenage memories were. Where our girls were.

Ella- Our Dreamer  
Tess- Our Fallen Angel  
Mitchie- Our Songbird  
Peggy- Our Misshapen Puzzle Piece  
Caitlyn- Our China Doll

Five 38 year-olds, with nothing in common but the five girls that won't let us live. Imagine that.

---

**And yes, they all died. Tell me what you think, I know it's a but OC and AU but I strangely like it.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on continuing but I'm up for the task. I hate having unfinish projects. I really do. So here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

---

The Camp Rock Suicides

Chapter ONE- Ella

---

The Gibson girls were in trouble again. I looked over at Nate who was hiding his smile behind the bowl of cereal he was tipping to drink the milk out of. Brown's yells were booming through out camp. In the cafeteria there was a sudden halt. We were all listening. None of us could help but to wonder what those five girls were up to now. To me, all their hi-jinx's were fairly innocent. Brown and the rest of the counselors never found them innocent enough. I wondered to myself the time of their punishment. They usually got their curfew cut shorter than the rest of us which was a real shame. It sounds nice to see the girls in a dark atmosphere. I think it would be interesting to see them in the moon light rather than the sun. Don't get me wrong. They look beautiful in the sun, I just wonder how they would look in a different lighting.

"NOW LISTEN HERE. YOU ARE TO GET YOUR LUNCH AND REPORT FOR KITCHEN DUTIES IIN EXACTLY 15 MINUTES!" Brown yelled.

You could hear the loud protest of the girls.

"Do you want us to blend our food and drink it to save time?" Mitchie gasped out. "Seriously, how are we going to eat in fifteen minutes!"

"FIGURE IT OUT! TIME IS TICKING!"

A surprising four girls entered. Ella was missing from the bunch. I nudged Barron but he was already noticing what I was trying to point out. Four girls. Mitchie, Tess, Peggy and Caitlyn marched in their eyes set on the food. Everybody resumed to whatever they were doing. I didn't. I kept my gaze on the strange four girls who were piling on food I knew they weren't going to eat at all. None of them has eaten a bite for the past 5 days. We all noticed that. We weren't sure why but it was plain to see after the fifteen minutes were up the four of them stood up, in unison, and threw away their untouched food.

Sander leaned over the table and we all huddled in, "I forgot to tell you. I was by the lake when I heard Lola and her friends talk about Ella."

I perked up. If it wasn't obvious. I cared for Ella the most. I haven't really spoken to her for the past two year but I knew she stood out from the rest.

"Lola said that her mother married her off so she could have extra money in her hands." Sander whispered. I quickly shook my head. "No way. She's too young. And besides aren't arranged marriages outdated?" I asked.

Nate shrugged, "What else did you hear?"

"The reason Ella come to camp is because her husband likes seeing her happy but the ironic thing is that the only thing that makes her happy is being away from him." Sander finished, "Make's sense, I heard her family isn't the wealthiest family around. How could they afford two full months at Camp Rock?"

I frowned, "Don't say husband. She isn't married."

"Camp Rock offers scholarships." Nate pointed out.

Barron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, to one lucky person a year. Who has the 'campships' this year?"

"Mitchie." We all said in unison.

I glanced back at the four girls who pushed the door's open to the kitchen. I wondered what ever happened to Ella.

---

There were always rumor's flying around. Most of them were about the Gibson girls and a good percentage of them were true. Or at least we think they were true. We out ruled the outrageous ones. There was no way Ella was married, Tess had a bad relationship with her mother, Mitchie was an illegal resident, Peggy had throat cancer, or that Caitlyn was skinny dipping. There was just something's that weren't true. For example, there was a rumor spreading like wild fire that they found Ella floating in a sinking canoe with her wrist slit open wearing a white sundress. That was a stretch. Besides why would the rest of the girls be punished for that? It didn't make sense AND it was remotely impossible. Ella was full of life. She won't do something like that.

The four of us, lounged out by the lake, dipping our toes by the dock. We were relatively quiet. We could hear the buzz of the crickets as it grew darker. We felt the slight chill of the incoming night. We were peaceful. Nate was skipping stones. Barron was blissfully looking at the sunset. Sander was pulling weeds out of the water and I was scanning the lake. My eyes landed on a semi-sunken canoe…

"Guys." I choked out. I pointed towards the direct of the canoe and I could see the flash of recognition in their eyes. They were thinking about the rumor.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the only people in their cabins were the Gibson girls. There was one huge window that let us catch a glimpse of Brown scolding the girls. Caitlyn looked particularly torn. Peggy was pissed. Mitchie was protesting. Tess was crying.

Tess was crying.

I've never seen Tess cry. I didn't think it was humanly possible to see her happy face twist around. Mitchie swung a protective arm around Tess as she yelled something incoherent to Brown. Once again, Ella was no where in sight.

Nate tossed his final rock and sighed, "C'mon, tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

---

"I'm starting to think there's something freaky about those girls." Lola gossiped.

"No." Said her disbelieving friend.

"Really, Ella just tried to kill herself and Brown is blaming the girls for helping her go through with it." Lola said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No!"

"I'm not kidding. How else is a girl, who cut her wrist, going to punch holes into the canoe with out any help?" Lola shrugged, "I don't know. Something about them isn't right. Why would you support your friend to kill herself? That's just wrong."

Barron, Sanders, Nate and I looked at each other as we listened in on Lola's conversation with one of her many friends. Ella was still nowhere to be found. The Gibson girls were twirling their hair and sipping on water, unaware that there was more than enough eyes looking at them that morning. I wasn't convinced on this rumor. I'm not sure any of those girls have the heart to support _that _decision. Still, I couldn't help but to notice that Brown hasn't made a formal announcement on Ella's whereabouts. Perhaps she was…

dead.

But then wouldn't the girls have a more violent reaction than just twirling their hair?

When Ella did return she wore a long sleeve shirt that raised the suspicion of many.

Lola smirked, "Told you."

Ella became uncharacteristically introverted. She would suddenly run out to the forbidden field only to be nearly tackled by Brown. None of us were sure what was going on with her. We just pointed out the little things that were different. She wore love sleeve clothing. She never looked anybody in the eyes. Ella never talked to anybody but her Gibson girls. She became a turtle that hid away from the world and that's when I realized there was something definitely wrong. It was rare if we ever saw Ella running around, enjoying the full extend of the warm sun. She did what she was told and nothing else.

It was an ordinary bright afternoon when we received that shock of a life time. Tess had walked straight to our table and smiled.

"Hi." She airily said.

I stared at her as Nate muffled out a 'hey'.

"I was wondering if you guys were busy tonight? Brown finally let us have a bit of fun around here and he's allowing us to have a small get-together at our cabin." Tess clasped her hands together in a pleading motion, "Can you guys make it? It won't be much. Just music, drinks and conversation."

"Yes." I quickly said.

Tess glowed, "Oh how wonderful. See you at 7!"

She bounced off to her table and delivered the news. Sander punched my arm.

"What are you thinking?" He said, "I don't know what to say to them! What am I going to talk about for what…three hours?"Barron laughed, "Please, this is our chance to find out more about them. We can't throw away the opportunity that was given to us, straight from them."

Nate shrugged, "What if there's more people there? How are we going to get a chance to talk to them?"

Nate was just in his question. I'm sure that if news spread around about this little get-together the whole camp will want to go. Everybody is curious to find out about Ella. How silly would we look trying to talk to the girls if they were being mobbed by others? Lucky for us, when it came time for this little party, we discovered we were the only ones invited. The girls decorated their foyer with ribbons and bowls of snacks. They all greeted us with open arms. Even Ella.

She had this strapless number on. Her bare shoulders were strangely haunting. Her clavicles were sticking out a bit. I'm pretty sure it was because she wasn't eating at all but then again, most of the girls weren't eating as well. I searched for any mark of a scar but I found none. Her wrist were decorated in a multitude of bracelets and bangles. If she was hiding anything then those things were place purposely for that sole reason.

"Hi Jason!" She chimed as she tightly hugged me.

I patted her skinny back, "Hi Ella."

"Isn't this exciting? I can't believe Brown finally let us do something other than work!" Ella gushed.

I merely nodded and agreed, "It's fantastic."

---

Midway through the party I noticed something strange. Brown kept on popping in, checking out the scene. Something about his suspicion raised my suspicion. Was he expecting something to happen? For the fifth time he poked his head in and looked around before he left again. You could tell the girls were having a hard time trying to enjoy themselves when he kept on popping in. Ella and I sat together by the chimney. Can you image that? A chimney at a summer camp. Well, I mean people could stop by during the winter…but that's not the point. Ella asked me to hold her cup as she got up and went outside. I assumed she was going to chase down Brown and ask him something.

"Are you having fun?" Peggy asked. She replaced Ella's seat.

"Yeah, it's a nice change of atmosphere." I sighed out.

Just then, we hear the distinct noise of footsteps on the roof. We all stopped our chatter. The only noise was the music that Caitlyn was playing. The footsteps trailed over to the chimney. I looked up and wondered who was hovering on top of us. There was a loud creak and then silence. The moment I heard Tess scream, I knew something had gone really bad. She pointed behind us. Peggy and I turned to face the haunting figure of Ella's body hanging lifelessly. I covered Peggy's eyes as I turned away. I gulped and let go of Ella's drink. I felt Peggy bawling in my arms. I turned to my friends who were all holding a girl tightly in their arms. Brown came in yelling once again. I couldn't hear him. Who could hear him when all I could hear is Peggy's wails for her best friend?

---

**Ugh, I know morbid and it probably won't get better but take my word for it. It is a good story. **

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiatus no more.**

---

The Camp Rock Suicides

Chapter TWO: Tess

---

I'll admit it. I hated Camp Rock. The only thing that was good here was the food and those Gibson girls. To be honest, I don't know how I ended up here. I was dared to try out for a talent show and before I knew it my mom was signing me up for this camp. It was prison. Brown turned out to be my long lost uncle and I must have gotten all my musical abilities from him. Well, that's what my mom says. The only reason I know I'm good that this crap is from the reactions I get when I sing.

Sing.

Psh, I always thought singing was for wimps and here I was, singing for some adoring girl out at the lake. It wasn't my passion. What I really wanted to do is become a doctor not some rinky dink popstar. I skipped classes as much as I could and smoked near the field we weren't allowed to be in. Well, I stopped smoking there. It was creepy. Last week I heard that a girl that used to run out there…I think her name was Ella, hung herself. Apparently, she heard her boyfriend was coming to visit her and she couldn't bear to see him again. What an idiot. If you ask me she should have broken up with him than to end her own life. Then again, I shouldn't be giving out advice when I'm not even following my own. I had to find a new spot now. Last time I tried to smoke I couldn't help but to see the grass moving when the day was still. Not even the trees were ruffling. That was freaky.

So I set out to find a new spot. I was inhaling my cancer on a stick when I heard Brown's voice approaching me.

"The girls will have to be in a 24/7 watch. Ella's family had a beautiful funeral service this past weekend. It's a shame really. I'm not sure how the girls will react. They were really a tight knit cabin…"

I quickly dodged into the nearest classroom. Just my luck, there was a real class going on. Brown would be please to see me sitting in a class. Lola was at the front of the class demonstrating her hip-hop techniques. I hid behind a girl with blonde hair. I was trying to hide from the counselor that was directing this class. She would know that I didn't belong in here and kick me out. I just needed enough time to have Brown peer in here and see that I was in some sort of class. Just then the girl in front of me turned.

She was a Gibson.

Her lips turned up into a slight smile, "You don't belong here."

I placed my fingers to my lips, signaling her to hush. I glanced at the counselor.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "She's nearly blind, she won't recognize who you are."

She was right. I didn't notice before but the counselor had a heavy set of glasses that looked thicker than a Harry Potter book. Her eyes were magnified to nearly fifteen times their size.

I snorted and the Gibson girl let out a giggle.

"What's your name?" I asked.

Her grey eyes scanned me over, "Tess. Tess Tyler."

---

Infatuated wasn't a big enough word to describe what I felt. It was like love mixed with obsession. She was the sun and all of us were just floating around her craving for her source. Everybody knew she was a star. She had it all. A triple threat they said. When I talked to her, I didn't seem that way. She was still that star but not the type of star people make her seem.

Who would have known that a Gibson girl would open up to me?

I waited outside her dance class. She was clearly not pleased with my presence but I wanted to see if I could snag her away for a minute. All four of them were inside in leotards and leg warmers. I never noticed how graceful each one of them were.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in a class or something?" Tess snapped when she had enough of me gawking at her.

"I thought you knew I never go to any." I smirked.

Tess looked back to the counselor that was busy using the classical music as a remedy to sleep. I coaxed her out. I reached for her warm hand and slightly tugged on it. Tess gave me this look and I knew I just had to have her. It's that instinct that suddenly kicked in and this lion had to have his lioness. Tess shook her head.

"I can't-"

"Please." I begged.

I pouted. It worked wonders on the other girls…maybe it could work on Tess. She cracked a smile.

"Fine." She sighed.

We walked around the camp grounds. She talked about her mother and how much she missed her. I just listened. One thing about the Gibson girls is that they all hypnotize you with their voice. Tess came around to the subject of her future.

"Gosh, and I feel so ungrateful for saying this but I rather be home watching t.v. than to be here. Sometimes I don't feel like being this big sensation everybody wants me to be. I just want to be Tess." She held on to her elbow.

That caught me by surprise.

"You don't want to be a singer?" I astonishingly asked.

"No. I'm weird, I know." Tess blushed.

I shook my head, "No, it's not weird at all. I know what you mean. My mom made me come to this camp because everybody thinks I have this great potential or something. Thing is, I rather be a doctor than some high profile celebrity."

Tess smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Can you think of any other reason why I never go to class?" I raised my eyebrows.

Tess began to giggle. We both went out to the dock and sat there, enjoying the sun.

"Are you going to Fire Jam?" I asked. It's not that I care for the Jam's at all, I was just curious if she was going. Tess began to take off her legwarmers, exposing her long lean legs.

Tess sighed, "Most likely not. Brown thinks it's a good idea to have us grounded for a bit. I find it hilarious that this camp is turning into a prison for me. I came here to be free."

"Can I take you? I'm gonna perform but we could-"

"Brown won't let me go. He won't let any of us go." Tess shrugged in apology.

"What's the point of camp if you can't do anything?" I asked.

"TESS TYLER!"

She grimaced. I turned to see Brown briskly walking up to us. I stood up but Tess went on her business.

"Shane I'll talk to you later." Brown pointed at me, "Tess get up, you have vocal lessons to be at soon."

Tess got up, only to be shoved towards the camp by Brown. He was whispering some sort of punishment to her while she merely walked beside him. I was about to head off my own way when I heard the canoes fall off the canoe rack. It had a domino effect until the very last one laid flat on the ground. The only protruding thing was three guys that had that deer in the head light look. Were they spying? Sick kids. I think I had them for class…when I did go to class. Jason, I think, hiked through the rumble and breathlessly approached me.

"You made her laugh." He said.

I shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

He looked at me as if I were insane. His other friends joined him.

"She was laughing. How did you do that?" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Go spy on someone else, losers."

And I walked away.

---

"Please, Brown." I begged, "I ask that you'll let Tess go to the Fire Jam."

"No."

"Uncle-"

"Look Shane, even if I were to give you permission. It wouldn't be fair for the rest of the girls. They are all equally punished for umm...things that can not be spoken of." Brown shook his head. "Have lunch with her or something, Fire Jam is out of the question."

"But she's always with her friends!" I protested, "I'll take care of her. I'll make sure she won't get into any trouble when she's with me. Just please, uncle."

Brown looked down and I knew I must have cracked him open.

"Shane, it won't be fair for the other girls. You need to understand that." Brown shook his head.

The other girls? The flash of the guys who were earlier spying on Tess and I appeared in my head. Ingenious.

"What if I have three other trustable guy who would take them all out? Would it be fair?" I tightened my fist in hope.

Brown shrugged, "What guys? Anything dealing with you can't seem trustable."

I smiled. I got him.

"Nate. Barron. Jason." I quickly counted off the guys I just saw.

Brown nodded, "Alright. Have fun tonight but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That grass field?" Brown handed me some keys, "Needs to be mowed by 2 oh clock."

---

Jason, Nate, and Barron were nervously shuffling behind me as I knocked on the Gibson Cabin door. Losers. They were just girls. I was trying not to be annoyed at how immature they were acting. They need to get a grip and quit worrying. Peggy answered the door. Her eyes swept over us eagerly and soon three other girls were behind her. They were all wearing a white dress. There wasn't an inch of provocative skin showing and that greatly disappointed me when Tess shoved herself forward and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Shane!" She gasped out.

I looked down at her perfect blonde hair that was adorn with a thick red ribbon. She looked beyond innocent. In fact, they all looked like girls to me. Mitchie, the small one, was quick to attach herself to Jason who was in complete shock that she was holding his hand on our way over to the camp fire. I rolled my eyes as I swung my arm around Tess. She giggled. When we arrived, all eyes were on us. Everybody exchanged looks at the Gibson girls looked in awe around.

Nate wouldn't stop staring at Caitlyn. I seriously wanted to slap him and tell him he look like an idiot.

"FIRE JAM! Shane Grey, your up!" Brown screamed into the microphone. I let go of Tess and made my way to the stage. To be honest, I'm not sure what I was singing. All I remember is watching Tess smiling brightly at me. Mitchie whispered something in her ear and Tess gave me this mischievous look. It was then that something inside me lurched. I guess you can say that the sudden rush of hormones can be the one to blame. There wasn't anything I wanted more than to rip off that stupid ribbon of hers and pin her down. When I was done performing, Tess was by my side again and I instantly felt guilty for having those thoughts.

"Where are your-"

"Around." Tess announced. She looked around and tugged me away from the fire. The glow of the light grew dimmer as Tess leaded me back to the Gibson Cabin. Nate, Caitlyn, Peggy, Barron, Mitchie and Jason were shyly looking at each other. Tess smirked.

"Oh grow up." She said right before she pressed her body against mine and kissed me. I had a violent reaction to her. I knew I needed her…badly. Out of the corner of my eye, the rest were attempting to get into the moment but then decided it was best to go back to the Fire Jam. Whatever suits them.

Tess and I were busy making out. For a while I was trying to get use to the burst of a sensation when Tess slightly moaned. It was fucking crazy how she was affecting me but nothing prepared me for what she was going to do. Tess's small hands ran down my chest and skillfully unbutton my pants. It was enough to send me over the edge.

I grabbed her and took her to that open field I cut down earlier. Something came over me, it was almost uncontrollable. Out in the middle of the pitch black field I pinned Tess down and had my way with her. My infatuation with her had gone astray to extreme lust and just like that…it was gone. I collapsed in top of Tess, breathing heavily. Tess wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to kiss me. It wasn't like before. It was nothing but a meaningless kiss now.

Once Tess was soundly sleeping, I zipped up and took off. I'm not sure what time it was. It must be late. I walk by the Fire Jam. There wasn't a soul to be seen there. The fire was now a pile of glowing ash now. I pushed through my cabin door and fell in my bed not caring what happened to Tess at all. After all, I gotten my way and it was her fault for leading me on.

---

**Check out my other stories. Oh and if you're really up for some seriously awesome stories... Check out How It Was By _Loved-Invention _and Love Languages by _Suburbs. _Fantastic authors. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

** Sander's turn.**

---

The Camp Rock Suicides

Chapter THREE: Mitchie

---

"What a whore. Did you hear about Tess, Sander?" Lola said in between kisses. Lola had managed to lead me astray into a small patch of forest while I was on my way to dance class.

"Huh? Tess?" I stopped and pushed Lola away at an arm's reach. Any topic of the Gibson girls was enough to stop this moment Lola was enjoying. Lola shimmied away from my hands and crossed her arms. She had a disapproving look on her face.

"What's with all the guys and those _sluts_?!" Lola gritted her teeth.

"I'm not one of those guys!" I quickly lied, "What happened to Tess?"

I was half curious and half scared to know what in the whole involved Tess. I don't know why I had the fear of her facing the same path that Ella took. It wasn't a secret anymore. Most of the counselors, tried to hide the fact that Ella killed herself. They made up this elaborate story that she was extremely homesick and decided to go home after her hospital visit. Yeah, the ambulance nearly woke up the entire camp when they came by to take her body away in a black bag. And it didn't help the rumors when the girls were never allowed to do anything.

Lola shrugged, "You did see them at Fire Jam right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that was a big shocker."

Lola smirked, "Well I when I woke up for my morning jog, I saw Tess walking back to the Gibson Cabin looking a bit unruly. Brown was waiting for her at the door. He was blinding mad when she came around."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Brown said something about how extremely disappointed he was. Even Shane was in bed before curfew. I wonder who she was screwing with if it wasn't Shane." Lola snickered.

"Tess would never do that." I shook my head.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Like she's that much of an angel, get a life, she's a girl. And besides, it's about time they start showing something other than their stupid stuck up prude sides. Thank god, they're all punished now. At least they won't be constantly around to be compared to. You have no idea how irritating it is when you're talking to a guy and all they're looking at is _them_."

I patted Lola's shoulder, "That's nice. Listen, I got to go to dance class. It's for Final Jam, kinda important."

I didn't stick around for Lola's goodbye. I race over to the to building where I had my dance class. I was passing by Brown's office when I heard his unmistakable voice yelling at some campers. The Gibson Girls no doubt.

"_You are all banned from Final Jam. You will not attend classes for the rest of the summer. If there are any camp group activities you will not stick together. You will stay in your cabin for the remainder of-"_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_I told you the rules! I said if any of you crossed the line by a single inch you will all go through the consequences. Of course, Tess made it clear that an inch wasn't enough. She had to cross it by a mile."_

Sniffs were heard.

"_I'm really sorry Brown. It won't happen again."_

"_You're damn right it won't. The staff has grown tired of all your antics. This is the last straw. Any more infractions and we'll be sending you all home."_

"_Home!? We paid to be here!"_

"_Well then, make sure your money isn't gone to waste."_

I began to walk off in a daze. Maybe every rumor said about the Gibson girls weren't entirely based off lies.

---

"They're in trouble again." I softly spoke to Nate who was curious as to why I was late to class. I'm not sure why I even barged in and danced off the final number we were to do at Final Jam. Class was soon over once the music ended. Jason and Barron huddled around giving me a questioning look.

"Something happened at Fire Jam." I tried to explain. "What happened?"

My three friends shrugged. Of course they didn't know. Through out the whole Jam they were occupied with the girl they managed to coax out.

"Tess." I said. "Lola said that she saw her in the early morning walking to the Gibson-"

"Why are you even with her?" Nate groaned, "Anything out of the that girl's mouth is gossip."

"I heard them inside Browns office, right now." I glared at Nate for interrupting me. "Whatever Tess did, they're all in deep shit. They're not performing at Final Jam, they're banned from classes…"

An uneasy feeling settled in all of us. I think at that moment we knew there was something definitely wrong in that circle of girls. I felt obligated to do whatever I can to figure them out. Whatever was going on with the girls we could pulled them out and save them.

Days after hardly seeing the girls we noticed that Shane resumed back to his old ways. Never showing to class and not giving a flying fuck about camp at all. Lola told me that she's never seen him perform like he did at Fire Jam and I quickly thought because he was with Tess. Anybody would be rarely lucky to be with her. She's a Gibson. I just assumed he was with Tess, like everybody else did. It wasn't until Nate found Shane busy with another girl that I figured that there was a possibility that Shane was in the middle of this whole situation. I had no idea how right I was.

---

After trying to single Shane out to talk to him, I successfully failed. I guess I was the only one concerned that Shane was apart of something that we all missed. Shane and a gang of girls made their way out to the dock to swim. I concluded that the only way to get Shane by himself is when he's asleep or something. I gave up for the day and dejectedly shoved my hands in my pocket as I sat under the shade of a tree. It was our day off and, besides trying to stalk Shane, there was nothing else to do. Jason and Nate were out figuring a way to sneak out and run away with the girls. Barron was wandering the grounds to find a perfect path to run away without getting caught. I was in charge of finding out what was going on with the girls but I always turned out empty handed.

As I sulked, I felt an acorn bounce of my head as if someone had thrown it at me. I scanned around and figured it was just my imagination.

Another acorn. This time it was accompanied by a giggle. I looked up and saw Mitchie sitting on a thick branch; a handful of acorns in one hand and her guitar in the other. I stood up in shock that I saw a Gibson girl out of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" I whispered up to her.

"Having fun!" She smiled as she threw yet another acorn at me.

"I mean what are you doing out here? Isn't Brown going to get mad?" I urgently said to her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Can't a girl do anything?"

"Yes but-"

"Hey, do you wanna hear a song I just wrote?" Mitchie bounced.

I stared at her, wondering if she really had a new song to play or if she was distracting from the sole reason why she was out and about when she was in lock down.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

Mitchie immediately began play her guitar. A smooth melody filled the air as Mitchie closed here eyes to concentrate on her song.

"_The night is getting darker  
__And soon the stars will be falling down  
__To rescue us.  
__Sing a song for me  
__Life me higher with your words  
__Sing black holed melody  
__So follow me  
__onto the moonlit sidewalk  
__And take my hand  
__Grip it tighter and don't let go…"_

Her lips mesmerized me. A pair of small full lips moving along to that voice. Something in her voice strained on her inner thoughts, feelings, and experiences. The song should have been enough to explain her inspiration. It wasn't. If I was up in a tree and looking as wonderful as her, I wouldn't produce a song like that. It's wasn't the song that I was concerned over. It was her. She sang with such passion that gave me chills on this seemingly warm afternoon.

"…_Pull me into your arms  
__A little closer baby  
__I wanna see you standing next to me  
__So take a walk with me  
__But keep the pace down  
__I don't want this night to end  
__Can't we run away together?"_

She abruptly stopped. Her face full of panic as she climbed down the tree in a haste. I snapped out of my daze and helped her down. She began to whisper her worry. Brown was coming right this way. I scanned the grounds and saw the authority figure lazily crossing the field over to the dock. I'm guessing he was going to check up on Shane and his multitude of whores.

"Hide me!" Mitchie pleaded.

That wasn't a hard task. Mitchie was tiny. I directed her behind the tree as Brown passed by, giving me a small smile. I waved at him as naturally as possible. The moment his back was facing us I pulled Mitchie from behind the tree. She tugged back to reach for her guitar but we had no time for it. Once Brown checked up on Shane he would run over to me and ask if I saw anything suspicious. Mitchie yelped as I picked her up and raced over to her Cabin. There were three head's peeking from the window's watching my haste. Mitchie was bawling her eyes out by the time I set her in the safety of her cabin.

"I'll get it as soon as I can." I promised.

Mitchie pursed her lips and nodded.

"Thank you," she sniffed, "It's just that it's my first guitar and…"

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She repeated.

I gave her a goofy smile before Tess started to push me out, "Go before-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"OH GIRLS!" Brown's voice penetrated the four walls.

"Too late!" Caitlyn gasped.

The four girls scrambled around to give me a hiding place. Everybody knows it's a federal crime to ever be caught in the Gibson Cabin. I was shoved under Peggy's bed before Tess promptly opened the door to let Brown in before he blew his fuse. In Brown's hand was Mitchie's gleaming guitar. I instantly felt horrible. That was my fault.

"Mitchie?"

I could imagine Mitchie's eyes round out at the sight of her guitar.

"Yes, Brown?"

"This looks like your guitar. Can you explain why it was outside?"

"I- that's not my guitar."

Peggy's voice popped up, "Seriously, Brown, how could Mitchie's guitar be outside when she's been here all day?"

"Aha?" I saw Brown's heavy footsteps pace around the floor. "So this isn't yours?"

"No sir."

"Even if it has your name engraved in the rosette?"

Silence.

"Peggy, Caitlyn, Tess don't you agree that this looks a lot like Mitchie's guitar?"

Silence.

I gulped from under the bed. I've never seen Brown execute a punishment and it felt like _I _was the one going to the slaughter house.

"It's awfully chilly in here isn't it?" His feet marched over to the fireplace and I saw him peer inside. "How about it girls? A nice fire to warm this place up?"

Caitlyn's small voice wavered, "There isn't any wood to burn. There never is."

"Oh, but there is."

In a flash, Brown threw Mitchie's guitar into the fireplace and ignited the fire. Mitchie shrieked and her yells were turned into heart wrenching wails. Her cries for her beloved guitar that was now being turned into ashes were piecing my heart. I felt horribly guilty.

"I know you were out there." Brown yelled to Mitchie, "I don't have solid proof to send you home but I know you were out there. Take this as a warning. Caitlyn, give me your records."

"What for?"

"Do what is asked! Peggy, gimme your cell phone. Tess, I want your clean laundry."

Three pair of feet shuffled around for the required items. Caitlyn handed Brown a box of her loved 70's records that she found once at a garage sale. Peggy shoved her cell phone to Brown, I heard she was constantly texting all the male counselors. Tess hesitantly walked over with a basket of folded clothes, that was snatched away from Brown. In a quick motion all their belongings were burning in the fire along with Mitchie's guitar.

"Last warning." Brown said before he left the girls to protest to themselves.

"My records!"

"Fucking idiot! I better get a new phone!"

"My mom's lucky scarf was in that pile!"

"It's my fault!"

I crawled out from underneath the bed, "No it's mine." The girls had huddled in the middle of the foyer, in front of the fire place which made the whole cabin uncomfortable hot. They stared at me with wide eyes.

"If I would have just let Mitchie get her guit-"

"No." Mitchie stood up and pecked my cheek again, "Thanks to you, I'm still here and I'll always be grateful for that. Don't put the blame on yourself. I shouldn't have been out there in the first place."

Mitchie flashed me an innocent smile that I got lost in. Before I knew it I was in my own cabin as Nate and Jason were complaining that I haven't been apart of their plans at all. I shrugged, love sick and threw myself on the bed. I'm in love and I'll do anything to save that smile from ever leaving me.

---

**Just a little insight to what really goes on during thier punishments.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have some horrible news. My laptop is acting up and...well, I think _Confessions_** **and _Life Sucks _won't be updated...until I figure out the problem. Lucky enough, I don't know why, I finished this whole story and uploaded it on this. I'm still pretty upset about my laptop. _Confessions_ was half way done too. -sad face-. Ugh, now I'm on forced Hiatus and I'm not happy at all.**

**ENJOY!**

---

The Camp Rock Suicides

Chapter FOUR: Peggy

---

I was a genius. I know most people don't consider a guy like me a genius, but I really am. I had accidentally stumbled upon some dire information that could help us out for our action plan to get out of here. I won't lie, this year at camp has been the worse. Ever since Ella…you know…did that to herself, things have been so morbid. I'm surrounded by gossip that renews itself every five seconds and the counselors are so annoying now. More than usual. You know how perky and enthusiastic counselors are? Now, they don't give a flying fuck if we show up or not to class. We could be smoking out in the back or burning the woods down and they wouldn't care. As long as they're not involved in whatever is it we're doing, they don't say a word to Brown. And as long as we're not interfering with the Gibson Girls, we're fine. In fact, I think Brown took it upon himself to monitor everything on camp PLUS the girls. That's way too much work for one guy alone, which is why I stumbled on my luck of genius. While all the counselors and Brown escorted the girls down to the lake so they could have a fifteen minute dip, I broke into his office.

Well I really wouldn't consider breaking and entering. He left his door wide open. Who does that?

Anyways, curiosity got the best of me and I casually stole some profiles from the dusty cabinets that Brown never really uses. I took five. The only five I needed.

Ella's, Tess's, Mitchie's, Peggy's and Caitlyn's. I would have taken more but these files were pretty thick if you ask me but they were everything we needed to find out about these's girls.

---

Name: Ella Song  
Interest: Singing, dancing, and acting.  
Age: 15  
Residence: Denver, CO  
Cabin: GIBSON  
Classes: **Dance- **Hip hop and ballet, **Music- **Vocal.  
Outdoor Activities: Canoeing and swimming.  
Status: 5th year

---

Name: Tess Tyler  
Interest: Dancing and singing.  
Age: 17  
Residence: Hollywood, CA  
Cabin: GIBSON  
Classes: **Dance- **Ballet, **Music- **Vocal, History, and Performance  
Outdoor Activities: Swimming.  
Status: 3rd year

---

Name: Suzy Mitchell Torres  
Interest: Singing  
Age: 16  
Residence: Chicago, IL  
Cabin: GIBSON  
Classes: **Dance- **Hip hop and Ballet, **Music- **Instrumental; piano and guitar, Vocal, and Performance  
Outdoor Activities: Hiking and climbing.  
Status: 1st year

---

Name: Peggy Lowry  
Interest: Anything in music.  
Age: 18  
Residence: Trenton, NJ  
Cabin: GIBSON  
Classes: **Dance-**Ballet, **Music- **Vocal, Instrumental; Guitar, and Performance.  
Outdoor Activities: N/A  
Status: 2nd

---

Name: Caitlyn Gellar  
Interest: Musical Production  
Age: 16  
Residence: Orlando, FL  
Cabin: GIBSON  
Classes: **Dance- **Ballet and Hip hop, **Music- **Musical production, Vocal, and History.  
Outdoor Activities: Swimming  
Status: 3rd

---

After sorting through a multitude of infractions slips and a mandatory booklet that all first-time campers have to fill in before the end of the first day we found the basic information of the girls. As much as I thought this was gold, Nate whine this amounted to nothing.

"Nothing?" I asked, "We have-"

"Their basic information!" Nate sighed, "There's nothing in here to look into."

Jason shrugged, "Well they're all taking ballet…"

"And that says what?" Nate snapped, "We all knew that already."

"Well we know where they live…" Sanders shrugged.

"So we can take them back home? The very place they don't want to be?" Nate scoffed at the offensiveness.

I frowned, "I thought they would help!"

Jason flipped through Ella's booklet. He hasn't let go of her file since I announced that I found something we could use for our plan. He thumbed through it a couple of times. We all knew that these booklets were useless. It's just those stupid surveys that asks to describe ourselves into one word, if we could be a animal what would we be…and crap like that. Most people don't really give much thought into the question. The whole booklet is five worthless question that helps the counselors to sort and place people into a cabin where they know campers won't kill each other at the end. Jason stopped at a page and stopped breathing."Guys," he choked out, "Listen to this…"

---

**Ella**

If you can rename yourself what would your name be?  
_I would just be Ella. I hate my last name for reasons I cannot say. I could be the next Madonna or Seal. A single name wonder._

What animal best describes you?  
_Swan._

Hidden secret?  
_I love being away from home._

Best talent?  
_Dancing, I hope._

Describe yourself in one word:  
_Dreamer._

---

**Tess**

If you can rename yourself what would your name be?  
_Bella, so I can find my Edward._

What animal best describes you?  
_Flamingo._

Hidden secret?  
_I wish I could find something productive to do with my life._

Best talent?  
_Singing, I'm told._

Describe yourself in one word:  
_Unsure._

---

**Mitchie**

If you can rename yourself what would your name be?  
_Harmony or something cool like that. I hate my name. Suzy Mitchell? I don't even like Suzy and Mitchell is a guy's name. Bur for now, I'll stick to Mitchie._

What animal best describes you?  
_Jay Bird_

Hidden secret?  
_I can count to one hundred in five different languages._

Best talent?  
_Singing, definitely._

Describe yourself in one word:  
_Indecisive._

---

**Peggy**

If you can rename yourself what would your name be?  
_My name is fine the way it is._

What animal best describes you?  
_Eagle, no...Owl? A hybrid version of those two._

Hidden secret?  
_I confide in people way too much._

Best talent?  
_Singing._

Describe yourself in one word:  
_Loyal._

---

**Caitlyn**

If you can rename yourself what would your name be?  
_Tabitha? My mom says I have an old soul._

What animal best describes you?  
_A mother hen._

Hidden secret?  
_There's more to my lap top than just music._

Best talent?  
_Making up musical scores._

Describe yourself in one word:  
_Shy._

---

"I don't get what you're getting at Jason." Nate sighed.

"They're all birds." Jason pointed out. Of course, only Jason would figure that out...

I looked back at Peggy's booklet and furrowed my brow. Birds? I guess Jason was right. Swans, flamingos, jay birds, eagles, and hens? I guess that's how they all ended up in the same cabin. Nate groaned. He wasn't finding any of this information useful. That was until I came up with another stroke of genius. Seriously, I should be paid for my ideas.

"This is perfect." I sighed out. This is what we need. "Listen, everything we need for this escape is in here. This tells us what we can do."

Sander made a face, "How?"I held up Peggy's booklet, "This is an insight to their personalities. This is more than what we've experienced with them. We know Peggy is loyal, if we befriend her it would be easier to convince them all to run away."

Nate sat up from his bed, "And we know that Mitchie and Tess are the one's to worry about when we make a decision. They'll be our main subjects to convince."

I nodded, "And when we escape, we know not to go anywhere close to where they live. We can steal a camp car to lead us as far as the gas let's us and then we can go hiking from there."Jason sighed, "Sounds great and all but how in the hell are we going to steal a car? And do we really want to become fugitives before we're even allowed to-"

"Jason take a chance, it's for the girls." Nate rolled his eyes.

"How do we know if they won't run away from us once we're out?" Sanders asked.

"Does it matter? As long as we can help them escape this miserable piece of hell." I threw Peggy's booklet down.

We all exchanged glances, showing that we were more willing to go through this plan. It's crazy, but then again, what spur-of-the-moment-teenager plan isn't?

---

"PSST! Peggy!" I softly knocked on a window on the Gibson Cabin. "Peggy!"

I looked around into the dead night scared for my life that I might be caught. We all assumed anybody associating with the Gibson girls were to face the same fate they are facing and nobody was willing to do that, well, except for us of course. I bravely ventured out to their cabin to execute this plan of ours. It was time and we didn't have much of it to begin with.

A window flew up and Peggy stuck her head out.

"What in the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is!" Peggy hushed at me. I placed a finger on her soft lips as I climbed in, just before a counselor checked out who was out after curfew. I slipped into her bed and anxiously waited until the flashlight disappeared. The moment it did, Peggy knocked me off her bed and began to yell obscenities at me.

"Are you out of your mind!?" She whispered at me.

I could see Caitlyn and Mitchie peer from the respective beds at us.

I held up my hands defenseless. "Wait. I came to offer you something!" I breathed out.

Peggy quit shoving me around and crossed her arms, "What?"

"I, well we-"I abruptly stopped. There was creaking on the ceil that gave me chills. It oddly reminded me of the night Ella…never mind. Before I deemed it a haunting, I heard this slight moan. Forgive me but as I guy I knew what that sounded like and that was NO ghost. My eye flew upwards as I concentrated on the heavy panting I heard. Peggy kicked me.

"What?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "Umm, we have this plan."

My ears perked up when a very sexual grunt floated down from up above.

"What is it? Tell me before we kick you out." Peggy frowned.

"We want to help you." I said.

Peggy scoffed, "Who says we need to be helped?"She walked back to her bed and pulled the covers over her. Mitchie and Caitlyn follow her. I glance at Tess's bed which was strangely empty. There was another moan and My eyes flew upwards again.

"Will you get out?" Peggy snapped.

"The guys want to help you escape." I continued, "And frankly, we want to run away too. Camp has been fucking pointless this year."

"Where will we go?" Caitlyn sat up, interested.

"Does it matter?" I shrugged, "Anywhere is better than here."

Peggy threw her covers off and marched up to me.

"What makes you think that we would want to go with you pervs?" She spat.

"Do you really want to stay here all summer locked up and then be sent home?" I suggested.

By the look of Peggy's eyes I knew I won her over. I won them all over…except for Tess who was absent.

Mitchie was quickly by my side, "How and when?"

I sat on the floor and took out a map of the camp grounds, the kind of map that every camp gives a camper to never get lost. I pointed to our cabin, the Rock Cabin.

"Me and Jason will come over to come for you guys." I trailed my finger to the Gibson Cabin, not far off.

"Sander and Nate will have a car ready by the end of this trail."

"A car?" Caitlyn piped up.

"How in the hell are you going to get a car?" Peggy sneered.

I smirked at her, "You're talking to a guy who has magnetic fingers."

Another moan.

"So," Peggy quickly said, "You guys want to help us escape…why?"

I took a look at her face. Her damn good looking face. I gulped at how close she was nearing me as she took a look at the map.

"Just call us your hero's."

Peggy threw her arms around me and tackled me to the floor. I let out a loud 'Oomph' as she tried to hold back her giggled.

"Are you serious?" She asked me.

Caitlyn and Mitchie got up from their beds.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Another tight hug from Peggy. She was a heavenly hugger. Mitchie kneeled next to our sprawled bodies.

"So you're willing to leave everything behind for us?" She softly whispered. "I don't think it's fair for all of you to give up so much for lost causes like us."

"Mitchie shut up!" Peggy snapped.

Caitlyn bit her lip, "When?"

"After Final Jam?" I spoke.

They all exchanged glances.

"Is there something wrong with-"

"No, no, no, It's perfect." Peggy shook her head, "Right Mitchie?"

Mitchie slowly nodded, "How about _during _Final Jam? Everybody would be there and of course nobody really expects us to go. Sneaking away would be just perfect at that time."

I stopped and smiled, "Never knew you were a sneaky one, Mitchie."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't know me at all."

I sprung to my feet, "And I have all year to find that out."

I hugged the tiny person and I hugged Caitlyn who was deeply thinking. I assumed about the plan.

"Where's Tess?" I asked, hoping I could share this piece of information. They were all aboard for this escape. All I needed was to convince Tess.

Peggy coughed lightly, "She's busy."

A final loud sigh came from up above. There was a rumbled of footsteps followed by hushed whispers and giggles. Peggy looked away when the sight of Tess and a recognizable male counselor appeared at the window madly making out. Mitchie was quick to open the window to let Tess in.

"Goodnight!" She waved as Mitchie pulled her my her waist. "Oh that was-"

Her blue eyes landed on me and her lips turned into a smile.

"What's he doing here?" She smirked.

Peggy bit her lip, "Can it Tess, he's mine."

Tess sighed and shrugged, "Oh well, pity." She bounced off to her empty bed and flopped on top of it. She hummed lightly as she prepared to go to sleep. She was braiding her hair when she gave me and Peggy a look.

"Aren't you going already? The roof isn't taken anymore?" She haughtily stated. My eyes widened in realization that it was Tess-

"Tess, quit it. Barron is here to rescue us." Mitchie snapped. She smiled brightly at me as Peggy slipped her hand in my back pocket.

Tess perked up, "Rescue?"

"Yes, rescue." Peggy said slowly, "Barron and his friends are kind enough to converge this whole plan to whisk us away at Final Jam so we won't ever go back home."

"Home?"

Peggy spoke through her teeth, "Yes home."

Tess cocked her head, "I don't know. Final Jam isn't that when we planned to-"

"We had _nothing _planned." Peggy hissed. Tess pressed her lips together.

"Oh," She softly said, "Well if it's fine with you, then it's fine with me."

Tess look awfully disappointed. By this time Peggy was pushing me to the window where I came out of.

"I'll explain it later, I need to take this knight in shining armor back where he belongs." Peggy called.

Surprisingly once, I poured out the window and landed ungracefully on the ground Peggy was soon next to me. She press her finger to her lips, signaling me to hush. We sneaked over to my cabin in complete silence. It was a thrill to have Peggy by my side. And before I knew it, Peggy press her lips into my neck, She couldn't reach all the way up and that's the first time I cursed who ever made me so tall. I swooped down and fiercely kissed her. It was like no other kiss I ever had. Peggy sucked on my lip, ending the kiss as soon as it started, before she ultimately pranced off into the dark. I was left in complete utter confusion…but man, it was well worth it.

"What did they say?" Nate whispered as he swung the door open for me. I stumbled in, still in complete awe that Peggy was by far the best kisser I've ever experienced.

"Let's just say that they're more than eager to leave with us." I grinned.

---

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ENJOY!**

---

The Camp Rock Suicides

Chapter FIVE: Caitlyn

---

Call me a fool for falling for Caitlyn but can you really blame me? She can make a whole army surrender by a single smile, so I'm helpless against her weapons. As much as I want to go on and on about her there is one thing that truly scares me about her. I don't know why but every time she closes her eyes I fear that she won't ever wake up. Every single blink is a suspense and a guy can get physically tired from worrying so much. It was two days before Final Jam and the final preparations for this thing we concocted was already being executed. We managed to get kicked out of Final Jam as well (we started this massive food fight, well worth it) and gotten kitchen duty for it too. Barron went as far as to cause a frenzy in the kitchen so he was put into janitorial services. Little did the counselors knew that they were falling into our trap. Everybody knows that janitors have the keys to everything. Barron, during on of his shifts, managed to sneak into Browns office again and swipe two car keys.

He just came back from checking on the gas. We're in luck. They all have full tanks of gas. We high fived each other as we celebrated in the kitchen. I sat down, blowing balloons as Jason and Sanders here busy washing dishes and Barron was doing back flips (no lie). Out of the blue the door opened to reveal my own angel floating down towards me and take a seat next to me. Caitlyn gave me a sleepy smile and her eyes closed slowly. This is where I always began to worry.

"You have no idea how grateful I am." She whispered right into my ear. I got goosebumps. Caitlyn's small hand landed on my thigh and I let out a gasp. I was never expecting Caitlyn to even touch me. And just like that, she left. I looked at the guys who shrugged and continued doing whatever it is that they were doing. I kept my sight on Caitlyn, who looked over her shoulder, sending me smile that asked me to follow her.

---

She guided me to the dock where she sat down as her pale legs dangled underneath her. She smiled up at me, once I reached her."What did you tell your friends?" She smiled.

I shrugged, "Bathroom?"

"Good one."

"Listen, Caitlyn, I don't want to sound rude-"

"Then don't."

I stopped talking and glanced away from her gaze. I don't know why that made her giggle but it did.

"You like me don't you." She sighed.

"I, umm, well you see the thing is…" I stumbled over the sudden reveal of my feelings for her. This is not how I imagined her to find out. I was hoping a romantic hike once we were off with no one to look after us. She reached out for my cheek and brushed her tiny hand against it.

"Don't be shy." She sighed, "I'm shy enough for the both of us."

I chuckled, "It's hard not to be."

Caitlyn patted the space next to her. I quickly sat down close to her, exactly where she wanted me. For once, I wasn't that intimidated by her. In an instant she wasn't that Caitlyn that rambled on about music. She was a girl. A girl I happened to like and was talking to me as if she were interested too. She threw her head back every time I made her laugh. She carefully listened to every detail I said about my life. Heck, she even place her hand back on my thigh again. It was perfect.

"Why are you all good friends? It seems like you're all different. I would never imagine all of you to get along like sisters." I threw a rock to the deep lake.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" Caitlyn bit her lip.

I nodded.

"It feels like we're all part of this big puzzle piece. We compliment each other. We gain what we lack in our circle. It's almost like we make up this one person and without one, we all crumble." Caitlyn leaned on me. I threw my arm around her.

"You have no idea how scary it is to know your fate." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Death? We all know it's coming. I guess when Ella left, it made me realize that as much as we try to avoid it, it's the only thing we know for sure that's going to happen." Caitlyn carefully explained. "It's like you're on a train track. You know a train is going to past by there but you don't know when or in what direction…"

"You are an old soul." I chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I quickly said. "So why is Brown finally letting all of you out of your prison?"

"I guess after shutting us off he felt guilty. I mean, we haven't done anything that deserved to put us in solitary confinement. Just a couple of rule breaking, nothing big." Caitlyn reach out for my hand. She played with my digits before she intertwine her fingers with mine. I had to smile. There was no way I managed to get Caitlyn like this. It felt like she was mine already. I couldn't wait for this escape.

"What kind of rule breaking?" I asked after I don't know how long.

Caitlyn sighed, "I'm sure you heard the stories. Everybody talks about us."

"No."

"Yes. We might be separated from everybody else but we're not stupid." Caitlyn shrugged. "Yes, Tess came way past her bed time. Yes, Mitchie was almost caught out when we were suppose to be inside. Oh would you tell Sanders, to forgive himself already? Yes, Peggy is dying to jump on Barron. Don't tell him though, she wants it to be a surprise."

"What about you?"

Caitlyn leaned into my chest and sighed, "I'm completely content with what I have."

"And what do you have?" I asked.

"Wonderful friends and this shy guy that is helplessly in love with me." She smiled.

I coughed. Was I that easy to read?

"Oh," I felt myself blush. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"It isn't." Caitlyn shook her head, "Lucky guess."

---

Everybody in my cabin calls me the sappy old man. It's not my fault I'm a bit old fashion. I believe in holding door's open for a girl, carrying their things while I walk with her, and ultimately not kiss her until she is fully ready to be kissed. Barron laughed at this. Just because he fully made out with Peggy doesn't mean all the Gibson girls were like that. Caitlyn was different. She was sweet and innocent and I plan to leave her like that until she's ready.

Anyways, Caitlyn and I were taking our last stroll through the camp, fully enjoying everything in sight. The birds, the clouds, the sunny day… Tomorrow night we'll be off to our own destiny and I had a funny feeling that they might merge together as one. We shyly bumped our hands against each other, both of us scared to be the first one to reach out and hold hands. We constantly blushed at our slight embarrassments. We enjoyed each others company.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night." I gushed.

Yeah, I know. I gushed. Get over it.

"I can." Caitlyn bit her lip.

"Why? You'll be free like a bird, for once." I flapped my arms like a chicken.

Caitlyn laughed, "It's not that. I'm just enjoying this time I have with you."I stopped walking and Caitlyn took several steps ahead of me before she noticed I was no longer by her side.

"What's wrong?" She called.

"Why do I feel that my time with you is limited?" I asked.

Caitlyn walked back and reached out for my hand, "Because, technically it is. I'm sure you heard of 'live today like there's no tomorrow', it's great to apply it right now."

I took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. I somehow knew what she was alluding to but I couldn't place my finger on it. For once, Caitlyn seemed abnormally happy that I got this fuzzy feeling in my stomach to think that it might actually be me that's making her happy.

"Just wait, Caitlyn." I breathed out, "When we're out in the world, we'll settle down and make our own small town. Just me and you and the rest of us. I'll build this house with hand made shutters and a small balcony because you deserve the best."

Caitlyn giggled, "I want to see Sanders and Mitchie's kids."

I smiled into her hair, "They'll have three. They'll name each of them a color because they're both so bright and happy."

Caitlyn snorted.

"Peggy and Barron will have three kids too." I closed my eyes, dreaming up four log houses circling each other in the middle of nowhere. "Because I don't think they'll stand that many."

"What about their names?" Caitlyn asked.

"Beggy, Parron and Beggon."

Caitlyn was holding her stomach from all the laughter I caused. She collapsed down into the open field and I quickly joined her. When her laughs died down she gained the strength to ask more.

"Do you think Jason will ever like Tess?"

"Jason is willing to love anybody who loves him back." I shoved my hands behind my head for a hand pillow. Caitlyn snuggled up to my side.

"Kids?"

I grinned, "Fifteen."

"Fifteen!?"

I shrugged, "I think they've been waiting for each other."

Caitlyn drew in a deep breathe, "And us?"

I thought for a second until I figured out a perfect plan, "Five. Four boys and one girl."

"That's not fair!" Caitlyn sat up, "Poor girl, she would be out numbered!"

"But she would be our little girl and our four other boys will be raised to protect her from Peggy's and Barron's kids." I justified.

Caitlyn fell back to my side again, "Names?"

"Nate, of course." I shook my head. "I'll call the rest… Paul, he'll be the sweet child. Joseph, the prankster and Nicholas, the shy one. Nate's going to be exactly like me."

"Strangely imaginative?" Caitlyn shrugged.

I smiled down at her, "Possibly."

"Can we call our girl Ella?" Caitlyn whispered up at me.

"Ella it is." I announced.

Caitlyn looked up at me, "You're making this hard for me."

I chuckled, "I'm glad I am."

---

"_Nate? Would you go with Paul to get water from the river? We're running out." _

_I rubbed my eyes and saw the wonderful sight of six pair's of brown eyes looking down at me. Caitlyn, Nate, Paul, Joseph, Nicholas and little Ella looked down at me. I sat up from a soft bed and hugged each of my children. I kissed Caitlyn's forehead and smiled down at her._

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked. _

"_Nothing, I'm just a fool in love." I grinned._

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes at me and nudged me towards the door, "Make sure Paul doesn't stray away. Oh and definitely don't let him talk to Jacob."_

"_Jacob?" _

"_Peggy's and Barron's oldest son? Are you sure you're alright?" Caitlyn reached to touch my forehead to check if I was sick._

"_I'm perfect."_

---

"Nate?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, studying me.

"Day dreaming." I honestly said.

"Thinking about the kids?" She snorted.

"Yeah."

Caitlyn reached out and used her pointer finger to touch my lips. She warmly smiled at me when I blushed. I've been anxiously waiting for the perfect moment to kiss her but I've been far too respectful to actually go through with it. Caitlyn scooted her tiny body to level off with me. Her ringlets cascaded around her face and her smile grew. Any fear I had before of losing Caitlyn was gone. She was alive to me and as far as I knew it, I had a wonderful future to start on as soon as we leave this dump. She cocked her head up towards me. I could almost taste her sweet breathe. I was sure this was it. Our first kiss from the many we will share.

"Let's go. I haven't packed at all. You said Barron wanted all our things at sundown, right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up, "Come help me pack."

She grabbed my hand and lead me to the Gibson Cabin.

---

Barron came by as Caitlyn slowly packed. I was trying to rush her but she insisted on choosing exactly what she wanted to pack. Tess, Peggy and Mitchie had their small bag's ready for Barron to take. In fact, he already took Tess's luggage and discreetly strolled over to the cars we were to take and loaded it in the trunk. Caitlyn bit on her finger.

"I guess sneakers are the only practical shoe wear to pack, isn't it?" Caitlyn thought out loud.

I shrugged, "I don't see how heel's would make you a better hiker."

Caitlyn nodded and slowly, but surely, pack all of her needed belongings. Before she zipped up she placed her laptop on top of all her clothes.

"I know we might never see a plug but I want to have it around…" Caitlyn smiled up at me. I zipped up her luggage just as Barron returned for her load.

"Ready?" He pointed.

Caitlyn smiled, "Yeah." Barron quickly took off with Caitlyn's things. Caitlyn and I stood in the middle of the Gibson Cabin…oddly empty but full of memories that made up for the lack of things. Caitlyn crossed her arms and scanned around.

"Strange isn't it?"

"Very." I sighed out.

Caitlyn sat down at her bed, "Tonight's the last night I'll ever sleep on this thing."

"I'll make you a better bed." I said sitting across from her.

Caitlyn grinned, "Oh you don't have to do much make a better bed."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, honestly. Sometimes Caitlyn's wit was beyond my years but something about her comment made me realize that she was giving me an open invitation. Her body language was showing signs. She was avoiding my stare. She was smiling like no tomorrow. She was biting on her lip. I inched to her side. I didn't want to scare her off by being so forward but I couldn't help it any longer. When I was a mere centimeter away from her, Caitlyn closed the gap and light brushed her lips with mine. My eyes flew open to look into her wide eyes.

"May I kiss you?" I whispered.

"Do you have to ask?" Caitlyn giggled.

"Yes."

"Then, yes, you may."

---

"Ready for the biggest adventure of our life?" Barron clapped his hands together. Camp seem oddly quiet. I knew it was because everybody was down at Final Jam but it felt different from empty. It felt dead. The night was growing dark and the time was nearing. I couldn't wait to say goodbye to this place. It was giving me the creeps now.

Barron shoved Sander and I towards the waiting cars. I had to convince Barron to let Sander to dive along with me. Knowing Barron, his version of a quiet escape as blaring the horn and turning the music as loud it can go. Thankfully, the two most responsible (and I'm not just saying hat because it's me) fellows were driving away. Sander and I watched Barron and Jason walk off to the Gibson Cabin.

And then we waited.

And waited. It was near the time Final Jam would be over and nobody had showed up. Sander decided to go check up on them. Soon after Sander left, all three of them came running back out of breath. They had panic written all over their faces. Jason was crying. Barron was deathly white (if that's at all possible). Sander was sputtering something incoherent. After trying to decipher what Sander was trying to tell me, Barron closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nate," he said slowly, "Give me the key's and take their stuff out before anybody notices."

"Why?" I asked.

"The girls decided to take a different escape."

---

**REVIEW!**


	7. Epi

**Thanks for those who reviewed and gave this a chance. I don't want to go all "Academy Award" on you but I'd like to thank _Suburbs_ and _Loved-Invention_ for telling me this was way to depressive and would be a different story to read. I'm proud I wrote this in two days, along with all my other updated stories. But I would like a moment of silence for...my laptop. -tear- Looks like it won't be around until I actually go back home for the summer. Thankfully, I save all my school work in a thumb drive...I can't say much for my stories. Le Sigh.**

**ENJOY!**

---

The Camp Rock Suicides

Epilogue

All we know is that the girls trusted in each other and no one else. All their despairs, hope and dreams were shared in that cabin. Things that no other soul can understand but the innocence of the circle of trust they were in. We all wanted to desperately to be included in that circle to save those tragic faces before it was too late. But, in an odd way, I think they were far too deep in their problems to hear us calling them out from that cabin. All they heard was the tears that ripped apart their lives and brought them together. Rumors were flying the moment the tragedy was discovered. Lola couldn't never keep her mouth shut.

They were all in white cotton summer dresses. They were ready to go. We never thought when they meant they were going to take a little nap before we left…is that they meant the eternal nap. We took their things out form the trunks and hid them in our cabin. We didn't want to seem suspicious in a act that we didn't commit. I mean who would want to do that to the Gibson Girls except the girls themselves?

Brown discovered them. He raised hell. Complete utter hell. It was the worst time to discover them, too. Right after Final Jam, Brown checks up on them and finds them as cold as ice. It's not very slightly for a parent to see four young girls being carried out from a cabin. You could imagine that the enrollment of next summer was near to zero. Nobody wanted to go back to the camp where five girls ultimately took their lives. We did. We wanted to go back into that Cabin once more and find out a bit more of the girls that single handedly change our lives. There was only so much we could get from their luggage's.

Tess packed an assortment of underwear. That's all she packed besides a single hand mirror. Mitchie had packed lightly. She had a zip lock bag of ashes (Sander says it must be from her burnt guitar), some clothes, a candle, matches, and her song book. Peggy actually packed inside her guitar case. There wasn't much space in there so you can imagine what she took (we are not sure how she managed to stuff some of Ella's thing in there too). Caitlyn was the only one who packed normally. We figured because Nate was around to watch her pack. One thing they all had in common was the blinding surprise of how we found a white bracelet in each luggage.

Four bracelets that we wear every time we come back to the camp.

I nudge Shane, coaxing him to try and go near the Gibson Cabin. He shook his head. I bet he's ashamed of what he did. After I bumped into him at a business meeting in New York, he told me everything that happened with Tess. It wasn't a lie that Lola told Sander…Shane had really hurt Tess and he's never forgiven himself for it. We expected things to unravel after their deaths but it didn't. Their secrets were still tightly wrapped by the string that held together their friendships. To this day we still have no idea and I'm beginning to assume that's how it will stay.

So I look at the four guys around me.

Barron, Sander, and Shane and Nate all holding on tightly to something they held dearest to them.

Barron, a guitar with broken strings

Sander, a song book with faded words

Shane, a mirror that lost it's luster

Nate, a laptop that doesn't work anymore.

Me, Jason, a set of lip glosses that look like colorful bullets.

A breezed picked up and Tess's hum filled the air. Ella made the grass toss around in the forbidden field. The trees rustled and Mitchie was climbing her tree to play her guitar. The smell of smoke filled the air and Peggy was not far off smoking. Caitlyn was skipping through the grounds looking for Nate so she could hold his hand again. They looked at us and waved us over. What else could we do but to follow their call?

---

Fin

---

**Short, sweet, and mysterious. Hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
